


Sticky Situation: The Tall and the Small

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [23]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Body Worship, Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Spider-Man, Wasp, and She-Hulk of the Avengers assemble. In the bedroom. First posted as a bonus chapter on my blog(https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/) on November 24th, 2019.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Janet Van Dyne, Peter Parker/Jennifer Walters, Peter Parker/Jennifer Walters/Janet Van Dyne
Series: A Sticky Situation [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 10





	Sticky Situation: The Tall and the Small

**The Tall and the Small(Janet Van Dyne/Wasp and Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Two large green breasts wrapped around the throbbing hard member of one Peter Parker. Jennifer Walters, She-Hulk rocked back and forth and pressed Peter’s engorged member between her sizeable tits and gave him a very amazing tit job in the process.  
  
Perched on Peter’s cock as it slid between Jen’s large breasts, was the microscopic body of Janet Van Dyne, the Wasp. Her wet little tongue licked against him and gave Peter a pretty good thrill. Peter leaned in and slid his finger into Jan’s tiny pussy. Even Peter’s pinky felt like a horse cock was fucking her in this position. And being small, Jan’s nerve endings were more sensitive.  
  
“That’s hot, but hope you hop off before he drowns you,” Jen moaned. “Oh, yes, Spidey, fuck my big tits, fuck them good. Time to get some cream all over them!”  
  
Peter leaned in and pushed deep inside of Jen’s squeezing breasts. Oh, she moaned hotly as Peter drove into her. Jen’s beautiful face opened up as Jan rocked herself up and down on Peter’s cock. Her breasts grew a little bit to rub against Peter’s prick as he finger banged the Wasp.  
  
She-Hulk rocked her head back and Peter slammed into her breasts.  
  
“Damn, it these are amazing.”  
  
“Yes, they are,” Jen said. “Why don’t you pop that big load all over my tits? Be careful not to drown Janet though.”  
  
Jan stuck out her tongue at Jen and used it to tease Peter’s cock slit. She slid down and tickled his veiny prick with her tiny toes while Peter pressed into her. Every now and then, Jan slipped into the heavenly push with which was Jennifer’s large tits.  
  
“Going to cum.”  
  
It was a warning for Jan, more so than Jen. Of course, Jen squashed her breasts against Peter’s throbbing prick. She edged him back and forth and made her moan as Peter rocked down onto her body and she cried out.  
  
Peter’s first spurt sent Wasp almost flying into the air like a geyser. She popped up into the air, and came flying up in a shower of cum which continued to gush all over her body.  
  
Janet slipped between Jen’s tits as Peter finished pumping into her. The hot moans of the Wasp echoed as Peter continued to pound her warm, snug breasts and rocked into her so deep. Peter squeezed them together and made Jan just breathe in heavily as Peter continued to paste her hard.  
  
Jen smiled and licked the cum off of her tits in the aftermath. She reached into her cleavage and fished Janet’s cum soaked body out. Jen drank the dripping cum off of Jan’s body.  
  
She-Hulk put Wasp down and laid down onto the bed, legs spread. Oh, Peter was hard again and Jen could hardly wait. She felt her pussy cry, and hunger for him. Peter climbed onto her and slid his prick against her entrance.  
  
“That’s it!” Jen moaned. “Shove that cock into me big boy!”  
  
Jan zipped underneath Peter’s thrusting organ and latched onto his balls. The horny superheroine fondled them with her tiny hand as Peter slammed all the way into Jennifer’s clutching pussy. He grabbed her hips and plowed down into her with a huge moan echoing through her body.  
  
The heat only increased. She-Hulk’s horny pussy squeezed the cock of the web slinger as he shoved all the way inside of her body. The heat only increased the faster. Jen’s tight walls milked Peter’s thrusts the faster he drove into her. She cried out for more and Peter gave her as much as he could. He pulled back and slapped his balls down onto her tight, savory cunt as it squeezed him.  
  
“Closer,” Peter breathed on her.  
  
Jen threw her hips back and moaned excitedly as Peter plowed into her tight body from underneath. The deep breath continued.  
  
Jan shifted her focus from Peter’s balls to Jan’s clit. The tiny superheroine sucked on her clit and was careful not to get smashed by Spider-Man as he pushed into her. Jan darted around and made Jen just moan in excitement.  
  
“Damn it, Jen, are you trying to tear my cock off?” Peter groaned.  
  
“Oh, you can handle it, Spidey,” Jennifer breathed. “Oh, harder, harder inside of me. I can feel your fat balls. They feel as good as Janet’s dirty little mouth all over my clit. Oooh fuck yes, fill me up with that batter. We can have adorkable little Spider-Hulk babies!”  
  
The thought had been tantalizing to be honest. As was Jen’s body and Peter took ahold of her hips to smash into her. His hands moved all over her heaving chest and drove down. He watched as Wasp buzzed out of the corner of his eye. She gave him a dirty smile and disappeared to tease the underside of his cock with her soft, silky, tiny toes. Peter groaned as Jan slid back down and hung onto his balls.  
  
The combined efforts of Wasp and She-Hulk made Spider-Man need to double down on his efforts to remain alive and ready. Spider-Man pressed down into She-Hulk’s clutching body. She tightened around him and milked Spider-Man’s prick as he bottomed out inside her body.  
  
The combined orgasm rocked their bodies. Peter fired several thick ropes worth of cum into Jennifer’s willing and tight womb. An explosive moan followed as Jan came as well and coated Peter’s length with her juices which allowed Peter to slide into Jen deeper and faster.  
  
“Perfect!”  
  
A quivering Jennifer Waltes faded off as Peter pumped that last load of cum. Her stomach, bloated with his seed, made She-Hulk look like she was nine months pregnant already.  
  
Wasp zipped in and dove into She-Hulk’s cum oozed cunt. She went for a swim in Peter’s cum and lapped up as much as it could. Jan could gorge her entire tiny body on his cum. She swallowed it like a starving woman and made several sounds.  
  
Peter’s large cock pressing against her back made Jan almost shake. He could club her over the head with his cock and the thought made Jan clench.  
  
“And now, I’ve got you,” Peter said.  
  
Jan perched herself on Peter’s swollen cock and she slowly grew. She was smaller than her normal height, but large enough to begin to take Peter’s member inside of her. Her snug tight pussy gobbled onto Peter.  
  
“Oh, damn, I swear this thing should be registered as a deadly weapon.”  
  
Jan grew her tits to make them look massive on her lithe frame. With her pornstar quality tits, Jan looked at Peter through fogged eyes. The Wasp pressed down onto him and tried to spread her legs far enough. Her breasts smashed Peter’s head until he milked them.  
  
“So sensitive!” Jan giggled.  
  
“Well, you told me this could happen if you messed with the size of your body parts.”  
  
Peter did not need any growth for his cock, although it throbbed inside of Jan’s tight tunnel. The horny superheroine rocked herself up and down on Peter’s fleshy pole. The heat erupted through Jan’s pussy as she speared all the way down onto him and rode Peter, rode him like there was no tomorrow. Jan bounced up and down and moaned aggressively as she pushed Peter into her body.  
  
Jen opened one blurry eye, just in time to see Jan riding the hell out of Peter’s cock. Her pussy still ached from Peter pounding it. Jen reached between her legs and rubbed her sensitive nub to make her moan in pleasure.  
  
The sticky fingers of Spider-Man clutched to Wasp’s perfectly round nipples. Jan clutched his organ and squeezed him tightly. Every movement brought Spider-Man deeper and deeper into Jan’s tight love canal. She pressed into his body, and made her moan.  
  
“Pete, really give it to me!” Jan moaned.  
  
Her tight compact body felt so good. Peter Parker edged his hands against Jan’s body and grabbed her lithe waist. His hands moved to her hips and he pulled down onto her. Her melon sized breasts bounced in front of Peter’s face. Peter squeezed them and made Jan cry out.  
  
“Pound her slutty little body like you pounded mine! Wreck her! Breed her with your spider babies.”  
  
Oh, Wasp closed her eyes. The thought of being impregnated by Spider-Man sent a tingle through her body. Jan pressed up and down to rock through her body. Jen’s heavy breathing and masturbation only threw logs on the fire.  
  
The biggest log of them all spiked into Jan’s tight cunt. Peter had her right where he wanted her. He owned Jan and owned her big time. Jan breathed in and breathed out as she pumped all the way down onto him. She stretched her pussy around is cock and allowed him to slam into her.  
  
So close, and Peter could not hold back for much longer. Jan rode the hell out of him. His cock encased in her tight, wet core just made Peter almost lose it. Janet Van Dyne playfully lowered her head into her breasts.  
  
“JEN!”  
  
Jen grabbed onto Jan’s tight body and nudged it so she slammed deeper into Peter. Oh, Peter’s hard rod destroyed her pussy, but Jan did not care. All she cared about was being fucked so hard and so tight. Jan clawed against Peter’s arms and moaned deeply.  
  
Closer, so close, but yet so far at the same time. Jan tightened her walls around Peter and squeezed him vigorously to moan out loud.  
  
“Pete!” Jan breathed hotly in his ear. “Fill me.”  
  
The tightening of Peter’s balls followed and he blasted load after load in Jan’s body. Jan pressed down. Jen helped them along by milking Peter’s balls as they slammed into Jan’s tight body. She-Hulk kissed both Spider-Man and Wasp as Spider-Man finger-fucked her as well.  
  
Peter pumped his huge load into Jan’s body. Oh, her super tight body made sure to drain Peter beyond anything he ever realized. He saw stars when he pumped Jan’s body full of several thick spurts of baby batter.  
  
The end came with all three of the Avengers heavily panting from their encounter. Peter wrapped his arms against Jen and Jan. Jen could not help but fire one last quip off.  
  
“Avengers assemble!”  
  
Some light kissing and stroking followed until the trio was ready to go into the next round.  
 **End.**


End file.
